Pigpig
NOTE: This article is about a prototype character incarnation. For the current incarnation of this character, visit http://the-lenny-leggo-show.wikia.com/wiki/Pig-Pig Pigpig was a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Lego Show. He is Mammoth Duncan's nephew. In 2016, Pigpig will undergo a redesign for the updated series "The Lenny Leggo Show". Character Bio Despite his name, Pigpig is actually not a pig; rather he is a bear cub. However, his parents were pigs, meaning he was most likely adopted. In the first episode Pigpig appears in, he attends one of Mammoth's family reunion dinners, which Lenny is actually invited to. During the dinner, Pigpig relentlessly asks Lenny question after question about random subjects, often times not even giving Lenny time to answer. Finally, at the end of the dinner, Pigpig's mother tells him to come along and that it's time to go home. Pigpig doesn't cooperate, telling his mother he still has questions he wants to ask Lenny. When told again to come along, Pigpig goes full-force-tantrum, requiring his mother to pull him out of the room. In the next episode, it is stated that Pigpig was put on his leash as a result of the incident. Taking place the very next day, Lenny finds himself required to baby-sity Pigpig for the day, until 7PM that night. When 10PM comes and his mother still hasn't arrived, Lenny decides to take Pigpig to Mcdonald's, where Mr. Fireman joins in due to his sheer love of the fast-food establishment. After completing their trip through the drive-thru, an "Amber Alert" goes off. Much to Lenny's horror, the Amber Alert describes Pigpig as the victim, while Lenny the suspect. The episode ends on a cliff-hanger. In the very next episode, Pigpig rats Lenny out on the police, resulting in his and Mr. Fireman's arrest. Mr. Fireman is later freed due to a lack of evidence against him, but Lenny remains incarcerated. Mr. Fireman decides to raise money to bail Lenny out. He does so by accepting money from a random stranger. When he goes to turn Lenny loose, however, he finds that the money was counterfeit, and he is thrown back into prison with Lenny. The episode ends with both of them on a 10 year sentence. However, by the next episode, they are both free again from an unexplained turnout. Pigpig returned in The Lenny Lego Show: The 4th of July Special, in-which he shows up to the town's annual 4th of July festival. His mother, apparently, forgot the leash, meaning Pigpig is free to roam around as he pleases uncontrolled. He later breaks the rules of the dunk-tank and knocks Mr. Fireman into the tank. He returns in The Lenny Lego Show:The 4th of July Special 2, where he brags to court judge Timmy Tinkleman about being double everyone's age in his class. Character Description Pigpig is an eight year old bear cub who still attends Kindergarten class. The reasons for still attending this class despite his age have not yet been made totally clear, but is implied to be very likely due to some sort of developmental delay. It is implied, at times, that Pigpig is actually autistic, but this theory is presently unconfirmed. Although approximately four years older than everyone else in his class (clearly implying that Pigpig is the only student with mental issues in his entire class), Pigpig is actually proud of this, bragging to almost everyone he can about how he's double everyone's age in class. Although only a child, Pigpig is extremely aggressive. Whenever he goes out in public, he has to be toted around by his mother on a leash. Even when on this leash, it sometimes takes multiple people, usually friendly people who stop by and volunteer, to pull Pigpig along. Pigpig is mentally obsessed with Nights at Freddy's and I-Pads. He also had an imaginary friend called Krusty. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters